Si fuera en otro mundo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: A Irene le gustaba acariciar su abultado vientre mientras le canta una nana. Sentir el suave movimiento y jurarse que nunca dejaría a ese pequeño bebé sólo, aún cuando su esposo decidió ya no saber más de ella desde el momento que le dijo de su estado. Que lo protegeria y no dejar que tuviera una vida como la suya.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Yei! Antes de seguir dando a Irene por muerta, yo seguiré escribiendo unos cuantos capítulos a su honor. Esta vez, algo lindo narrado desde el punto de vista de Irene y una vida similar a lo que le hubiera gustado sin todo tipo de guerra y sin convertirse en un dragón. Es una historia completamente AU, así que espero que les guste esta linda idea que se me ocurrió.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Irene le gustaba acariciar su abultado vientre, sentir como aquel pequeño ser se movía ante su contacto. Sentir como se dormía en el momento que escuchaba la suave voz de mamá mientras le cantaba alguna que otra nana. Sonreír ante aquel suave movimiento que la hace despertar cuando ha dormido demasiado, consolarse en aquellas noches un tanto tristes para ella. Sabía que no podia y no debía llorar cuando una mujer estaba embarazada, sabía que no podia hacer aquello cuando todas esas emociones, sentimientos y dolencias, son transmitidos a ese pequeño que descansaba en su hogar, en su vientre.

El dia que su esposo se enteró que estaba embarazada, inmediatamente se olvidó de ella, le pidió el divorcio y al firmarlo, el se fue con otra mujer. No le podía desear el mal, era un hombre que había amado pero también que descubrió el poco interés que tenía por ella y ese pequeño que crecía cada vez más dentro de ella.

Sin importar, ella se fue de esa casa y se fue a un lugar más tranquilo y pacífico. Donde las personas eran amables, que se preocupaban entre ellos y se ayudaban. Era el ambiente que realmente deseaba a para su pequeño bebé. No pudo evitar tener un poco de miedo cuando llego el momento de su parto. Le dolian las contracciones, a penas y podia respirar pero sabía, tenía que estar segura en todo momento para que su pequeño bebé estuviera a su lado, cobijado en sus brazos y siendo alimentado de su pecho. Fueron unas horas donde sufrió sola en la sala de maternidad, donde gritaba y lloraba porqué aquel pequeño naciera bien. Y al momento de escuchar aquel llanto, entendió que todos esos esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

**-Es una niña** -Lloró de la emoción. Acarició la pelusa roja que tenía como cabello, la vio sonreír, soltar risitas y atrapar aquel dedo que había tocado sus mejillas.**\- Te amo mi pequeña, aunque estemos solas, tu nunca serás un error como tu padre quiso que te viera** -Beso su frente.**\- Te amo desde el momento que me dieron la noticia de ti, siempre te protegere y no permitire que alguien te haga daño** -Sonrió al ver a su pequeña sonreír.**\- Te amaré siempre, mi pequeña Erza**

Y así había sido desde el momento que llegaron a casa. Irene no dormía con tal de cuidar y velar a su pequeña. Sonreía con cansancio al verla dormir con tanta tranquilidad. Jugaba con ella e incluso la llevaba a su trabajo, agradecía que su pequeña hija era tan tranquila que no llegaba a molestar a nadie. Verla mientras trabajaba, sabía que todo tipo de sacrificios, era por ella, por ver esa hermosa sonrisa todos los días. Se esforzaba por ella y que obtuviera un mejor futuro del que ella tuvo. Cuidarla de sus caídas y cobijarla en sus brazos en las noches de pesadilla. Ir por ella cada tarde en el kinder y estar presente en todo pequeño festival que su pequeña participaba. Fotos y sonrisas, conociendo lugares hermosos y guardando recuerdos, no sólo en aquella caja que guarda celosamente debajo de su cama, si no también en un lugar mejor, en su corazón.

Besar sus mejillas, hacerle cosquillas y escucharla con atención cuando su pequeña tenía una nueva historia que contar. Buscar la felicidad de ambas, buscar aquel futuro que no la iba a detener. Faltar al trabajo con tal de cuidarla cuando estuviera enferma. Ayudarla en andar en bicicleta y cocinar juntas galletas y dulces, como aquel delicioso pastel de fresas que ambas les gusta. Enseñarle algunas cosas que suele complicarse como ir a dirección cuando la llamaban al saber que su hija se había involucrado en una pelea con tal de separar algunos de sus amigos que se habían peleado y ella terminó por rematarlos.

Verla crecer, ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, que sonríe con alegría y que siempre le cuenta todo, incluso que estaba enamorada de un chico de un curso superior. Irene tenía miedo, no quería que Erza repitiera sus mismos pasos, por lo que tuvo que contarle sobre aquel tormentoso pasado que tuvo, el como su esposo las abandonó. Pero sabía que su pequeña entendería a la perfección sus palabras cuando la abrazo.

**-Gracias mamá**

**-¿Porqué?** -Irene no entendía.

**-Porque nunca te diste por vencida a pesar de que el nos abandonó, que bueno que nunca más volvieras a buscarlo** -Erza sonrió.**\- Porque aún sigues luchando por nosotras pero tranquila** -Volvió abrazarla.**\- No permitiré que eso pase pero me gustaría que lo conocieras, te va a caer bien**

**-Entonces, puedes invitarlo a casa** -Irene sonrió, se separaron y acaricio los cabellos rojos de su hija.**\- Quiero conocerlo**

Cuando Irene conoció a Jellal Fernández, se dio cuenta de lo amable y cariñoso que era con su hija. Lo caballeroso y respetuoso, tenía muy buenas historias que contar como también, la manera en que veía a Erza. Se dio cuenta que ella no iba a pasar su misma historia porque existía un hombre que la miraba como el tesoro más preciado que tenía, no tenía porque tener miedo de que ella se alejara de ella y se quedara sola. Erza tenía ordenados sus prioridades, aquello que tanto quería y ella, era la principal. Incluso en el día de su boda, Irene no podia estar más feliz que ver a su hija, uniendo su vida con el hombre que más amaba. Curiosamente recordó el que se supone, era el día más feliz de su vida, con aquel hombre que ya olvidó su rostro. Ahora que olvidaba las cosas en el pasado, miraría ese bello futuro que tiene su hija. Amarla tal y como el día que supo que ella ya estaba ahí en su vientre.

**-¡Abuelita!** -Un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos se acercaba a ella. Irene alzó al pequeño en el aire y empezó a dar vueltas.**\- ¡Me vas a marear!**

**-Lo siento, lo siento** -Irene se disculpaba con una sonrisa.**\- ¿Quieres una galleta? Acabo de preparar unas con chispas de chocolates**

**-¡Mejor el pastel de fresas!**

**-¡Ese es el pastel de la abuela!** -Irene hizo un puchero pero al ver al pequeño mirarle con esa carita, sólo pudo suspirar y sonreír.**\- Esta bien pero sólo un pedazo**

**-¡Si!**

Al escuchar a su hija reír, Irene la miro, con su cabello largo y a su lado, aquel hombre de cabellos azules que cada tercer día, los tres iban a visitarla. Irene sonreía y besaba las mejillas de su hija, miraba a Jellal y le saludaba amigablemente mientras los invitaba a casa a tomar un café y preguntar como les había ido en el trabajo. Sintió a Erza abrazarle mientras le susurraba un quedito **_"Te quiero"_**.

Irene lo supo en ese momento. Erza no pasaría por lo mismo que ella pasó, ella tendría un mejor futuro y eso es lo que los padres siempre iban a querer para sus hijos. Y sabía que su pequeña, sería capaz de hacer lo mismo por ese pequeño nieto que se inquietaba en sus brazos por no obtener su pedazo de pastel de fresas. Ver a su familia unida, no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar al cielo.

Si, ese es la vida que tanto amaba. La vida que siempre deseo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Como saben, Irene es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque muchos se burlan de ella como comentan que de igual manera fue "Evangelizada" por Erza, creo que puedo decir que me da igual. Desde su aparición hasta el final, el nivel del personaje fue impresionante. Y me gustaría que tuviera bonitas historias para ella. Me gusta mucho escribir sobre AU como de aquellos sentimientos que no se mencionan mucho. Realmente les agradezco por que le dieron la oportunidad a esta pequeña, corta y muy entendible historia.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 28 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
